


Need Help:

by powerrangerslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Gold Drama Series: [1]
Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Boys Kissing, Collapsing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e49 Good as Gold, Established Relationship, Fainting, Falling/Tripping, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Running through the woods, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, exhausted, transporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/powerrangerslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Jason couldn't believe that he was fighting for his life literally, The Machine Empire found away to slowly drain him of his powers, Will he make it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, My take onGood as Gold!!!!*





	Need Help:

*Summary: Jason couldn't believe that he was fighting for his life literally, The Machine Empire found away to slowly drain him of his powers, Will he make it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, My take on **_Good as Gold_**!!!!*

 

"Jesus, Don't these guys learn how to quit ? !", Jason Lee Scott, The Gold Zeo Ranger exclaimed out loud, as he was being chased by the Machine Emmpire, & their leader, King Mondo. He came across them planning a scheme, & he was discovered, The Machine King ordered his cogs to capture him, & get the gold powers, that he had possessed. The Handsome Ranger knew that he had to get away, or he'll be dead, as soon as they get him within their grasp.

 

"GET HIM, DON'T LET HIM OR THE POWER GET AWAY !!!!", The Evil King shouted at his army, as they were hot on the young man's trail, **"Tommy, I ** _need_** Tommy"** , he thought to himself, as he ran faster, without slowing down. He was speaking of Tommy Oliver, The Leader of Power Rangers Zeo, & the Red Zeo Ranger, He was also his lover. The thought of him, is what is keeping Jason going.

 

"Oh, Shit", Jason said, as he weakly ducked a laser blast, & he remembered that Tommy & the others are at the Angel Grove Youth Center, & he was supposed to teach Emily some karate moves, & he was late. He can't risk morphing, cause it will drained the last of his energy. But, He will find a way to warn his friends about the Machine Empire's plans to take over the Earth. If it's the last thing he does, Even if he dies in the process. He made it to the center, King Mondo said with angry tone, Forget about the Gold Ranger for now, We got bigger things to take care of", & they went back to what they were doing.

 

Tommy Oliver was worried now that Jason hasn't shown up yet for his class, after Emily told him. He told Adam Park, The Green Zeo Ranger, "Something's wrong, I could feel it", They were suddenly greeted by Jason coming tumbling in, & falling backwards, & collapsing, Ernie, The Youth Center's Owner, Emily, & the Rangers all ran towards him, along with a crowd that was forming. "Back up, Give him some air", as he was gesturing for them to move back a bit.

 

"Jason, You are okay ?", Adam asked with concern, "Yeah", he replied weakly, "I think I should call an ambulance", Ernie said, as he watched the scene unfold. "No, Ernie, I will be fine", The Gold Ranger told the friendly owner. "Ernie's right, Jason", Emily said with worry in her voice, "No, He will be fine, We'll take care of it", Tanya Sloan, The Yellow Zeo Ranger, said, "Yeah, We will make sure that he gets the right kind of care", Katherine "Kat" Hillard, The Pink Zeo Ranger said, "We will let you know how he is doing afterwards", "Come on, Buddy, Let's get you some help", Tommy said, & they left the center, & went into a clearing, ready for transporting to the **_Commander Center_**.

 

"It's gonna be okay, Baby, Zordon & Alpha will figure out what is wrong with you, & fix you up good", as he said, as he kissed him on the lips, & brought the handsome ranger closer to him, & hit their buttons on their communicators, & the other rangers followed suit, They are hoping that they will find some answers soon, or they will lose their fellow teammate, & love one for good. As they were making their way to the center, **"God, Please don't let me lose him, ** _Please_** , Don't let me"**, The Leader of the Rangers thought to himself.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
